ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Zero (Excerlics Continuity)
is an important character from Excerlics Continuity and in events of Ultraman One, Zero married Ultrawoman Zeth and fathered their son, One. He assumes the identity Ran Zero, taking an image of his first human form. While considered the most powerful Elite Ultra from his homeworld, Zero mainly absent himself in the Land of Light to promote peace across the universes with his own team, the Ultimate Force Zero. History For his actions and adventures in the past is the same as his official counterpart. Meeting with Zeth Zero and the Ultimate Force Zero were fighting against invaders, but his allies were gravely wounded after the battle. He encountered Zeth, who treated his comrades with her healing capabilities. Zero recruited her as a valuable partner for the team, and sooner Zeth become a combatant. Both Ultras eventually settled themselves and got married. While Zeth integrated herself into his family customs, Zero becomes a father when his wife gave birth to One. Zero left their son’s teachings to Zeth, and since his archenemy Belial had revived, he would bring his curious son with observing how himself and his team handled threats and entrusting his training to the Leo Brothers, in hopes of cultivating One into a nurtured warrior. Like Zeth, Zero was disappointed when One become imprisoned for his carelessness before forgiving him upon seeing his redemption. Climatic Battle! Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Faust! Note: Since Belial can assume Ultraman Zero Darkness freely, events from this movie shall be retconned to fit future events. Zero appeared showing concern for One, who was wounded after defeating Reuz. Zero later confronted with his nemesis Belial once again, before joining his allies into awakening the essences of Uzone to prevent a calamity treat from happening. Ultraman One (Season 1-3) Having dispatched One towards Earth, Zero would observe his battles and also approved Xena and the returning Giga as secondary protectors. Zero would personally arrive on Earth during Armoured Eight King’s raid and Treedon. Zero was forcibly possessed by Belial during the latter's ultimatum on Earth, where his powers was utilized to effortlessly defeat One, Xena, Giga and even Kato. He was reverted to Ran Zero after being expelled from Belial's body, a weakened Zero met the SACD, he devised plans of restoring everyone’s light and freeing Zena from Belial's control with the Lightning Spark. Initially joining One in the final showdown against his archnemesis, Zero returned to the Land of Light for the purpose of defeating the remaining Darklops horde while One had sealed Belial. Subsequent History In Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Showa Ultra : Cho Final Showdown, Zero was present fighting against Emperor’s forces before entrusting the defeat of Emperor in the hands of Reuz and One. Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus: Darkness Corruption Zero returned to Earth, and reversed the effects of Voiderium before battling against Virus. While Zero suffered defeat from the mastermind, Virus was apparently destroyed after One and his childhood friends merged into Contrast. During the epilogue, Zero and Zeth in their human forms become the emcees of the marriage between One and Lila. Ultraman One Season 4-5 Zero ventured to Scorpio Nova Universe and met Cure and Genesis Messiah. At Magium World, Zero bailed out Dark Sceptor from the hands of his father, before fighting against a Soulless Copy of himself. Zero challenged against Belial once more, however, the dark Ultra assumed Zero Darkness as a distraction and escaped to another universe during the battle. Zero entrusts the battle against Virus to his son, Zero returned earlier in preparation for Evil Messiah’s threat and joins the Scorpium Ultras against the evil deity. While absent during their final battle, Zero ended up congratulating Cure and One for defeating Evil Messiah in their strongest forms. In Light and Darkness (The Series), Zero was briefly mentioned by his granddaughter Jane. Ultraman Orb the Movie: Wrath of Zodiac Beast! In Ring of Light Universe, Zero was the sealer of Maga-Pandon. Zero recruited Orb in the battle against Desastro after Magata No Orochi’s death, TBA. Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil Returning to Scorpio Nova Universe alongside Orb, joining the Scorpium Ultras against evil ones of their kind, Ultraman Breaker and their allies. Ultraman Geed (Reboot Series) Many years later during Ultraman Geed: The Prologue, Zero was rescued by his family after almost dying at the hands of Belial, who was weakened from being caught in the explosion and he was forced into a slumbered state before awakening and watching Geed’s final battle with Belial. Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect the Wishes (Reboot Series) Zero arrived in Geed’s Earth, joining Orb, Zanki, and Geed fighting against Galactron MK2 with Virus, Cure and One staying guarded in space. Before ending Gilbaris’ reign with his allies, Zero merged with Leito Igaguri and becoming a new form, Zero Beyond. In Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer!, Zero appeared in this crossover to recruit Prisman from his home universe in joining the fight against Kumasaga before embarking for his own adventures. Ultraman Geed the Movie: The Blood of Belial Zero returned to Geed's Earth with Zanki and befriended the now redeemed Belial. The three of them ended up assisting the children of Belial in the final battle against Jikugo. Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity! Zero was among the Ultras recruited by Genesis Messiah after the countdown towards universal destruction begins. At the "Floating Continent", Zero firstly fought against Juda from the Guar Army. With entrustment from Geed, Zero joined his son against Dark Corona before putting an end to the evil Scorpium Ultra. With peace restored, Zero blessed Cure and Atlanta in their marriage before departing. Profile *'Transformation Item/Process': Ran Zero uses the Ultra Zero Eye and assuming his Ultra Form. *'Grip Strength': 70,000t *'Brute Strength': 140,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 2 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 2 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 2 *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Jumping Height': 880m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 3 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Weaknesses': Like Ultras from the Land of Light, Zero's bonded to the three minutes rule but his protectors allow him to temporarily overcome this weakness and unlike his son and wife, Zero is vulnerable to the cold. Body Features *'Protectors': Zero possess solar panel-like protectors, being the sturdiest part of his body. The protectors enabled him to recharge himself with solar energy and receiving light from external forces. *'Color Timer': Zero has a Color Timer, which measures his energy level. As Shining Zero, it's known as Shining Energy Core, which is pentagonal shaped. Zero possesses connectors which allows him to merge the Zero Sluggers and firing the Zero Twin Shoot. *'Beam Lamp': Zero sports a Beam Lamp that glowed green, used for firing beams. As Zero Beyond, it's diamond-shaped. *'Ultra Armor': Zero's armor is standard, being resistant to fire and lasers. *'Strength': Thanks to his training and his natural potential, Zero has greater strength compared to the average Ultra. *'Eyes'; Zero has yellowish eyes, they are naturally able to see in the dark. As Shining Zero, they glowed light blue. *'Zero Sluggers': A pair of Crest Weapons attached on his forehead. *'Crystals': As Zero Beyond, he sports crystals on notable parts of his body. Standard Abilities *'Ultimate Bracelet': A multi-purpose item, which was evolved from the Ultra Zero Bracelet. The bracelet mainly served as an extra energy reserve. **'Form Change': The bracelet allows Zero to change into his various alternate forms when necessary, except for Zero Beyond. **'Ultra Lance': Zero summons an Ultra Lance from the bracelet for combat and even throwing the lance at his foes. **'Ultra Zero Defensor': Zero creates an energy barrier of varying sizes, durable enough to defend from an enemy attack. The barrier can be transformed from the Ultra Lance. **'Form Mimic': With the bracelet, Zero can mimic a human form for himself to operate better in Earth-like atmosphere. **'Crescent Slash': Zero can unleash a crimson-shaped energy slash from the bracelet. *'Zero Sluggers': A pair of crest weapons on his forehead, Zero can use it in combat and perform a green slash attack with them. **'Emerium Connector': When the Emerium Slash is fired at the Zero Sluggers, the beam will be redirected to strike at foes. **'Zero Twin Sword': Zero can combine his Zero Sluggers into Zero Twin Sword, thanks to the power of Plasma Spark. **'Plasma Spark Slash': Zero energies the Zero Twin Sword and unleashing a powerful slash attack from the weapon. Forms - Ultimate Zero= Ultimate Zero dons the Ultimate Aegis in this form, this form also gives him additional chest armor as well. :;Weapons *'Ultimate Zero Sword': A sword weapon that is part of the Ultimate Aegis. **'Energy Blade': A energy blade conjured from the Ultimate Zero Sword, can pierce through even the toughest armor. **'Final Ultimate Zero Shoot': Zero charging his Ultimate Aegis with energy and fires a beam from his Ultimate Zero Sword by entrusting his hands in L style. *'Zero Twin Sword': Zero retains the use of the Zero Twin Sword in this form, by merging and combining his Zero Sluggers. **'Zero Twin Sword Multiple': Splitting the Zero Twin Sword into multiple copies and launch at his opponent. :;Special *'Final Ultimate Zero': With the power of Baraji, Zero creates a crossbow with the Ultimate Aegis charge with immense energy and releasing it. This attack is capable of defeating even the strongest foes. There's an uncharged version, but it’s seemingly way weaker. *'Sword Ray Ultimate Zero': Zero fires gigantic energy blades at foes in rapid succession. *'Ultimate Aegis Shield': Zero releases the Ultimate Aegis and uses it as an indestructible shield to block attacks. :;Miscelleanous *'Dimensional Travel': With the Ultimate Aegis, Zero can cross through dimensions to travel across universes. - Strong Corona= Strong Corona Zero's strength form, which inherits assets from Cosmos’ Corona Mode and Dyna's Strong Type. :;Physical *'Strong Corona Attack': A series of punch and kick delivered by Zero in continuous succession. *'Ultra Hurricane': Zero throws the opponent with a powerful hurricane released and trapping them in a net of light, before finishing them off or severely weakening foes. :;Special *'Garnet Buster': A ray of fiery energy released from his right-hand clenching like a fist. - Luna Miracle= Luna Miracle Zero's speed form, which inherits the assets of Dyna's Miracle Type and Cosmos' Luna Mode. :;Miscelleanous *'Acceleration': Zero can accelerate at fast speeds. **'Miracle Particle': Zero dashes inside the body of his foes with great speed and blue aura of protective light and exits from their back, destroying them from inside out. :;Special Moves *'Soul Purifying Wave': A wave of purifying energy that cleanses the soul of evil beings, decreasing the concentration of minus energy in their body. *'Revolium Smash': Zero places his hand on his opponent's body and knocks them back. *'Luna Miracle Slugger': Zero can generate three or more copies of his Zero Slugger and bring them together mentally and flings them at his foes. - Shining Ultraman Zero= Shining Shining Ultraman Zero is Zero's most powerful form, achieved when the Ultimate Bracelet completely merged with Zero. Despite its incredible feats, this form is the least reliable and can only activate for a short while. :;Abilities *'Powers of Other Forms': Shining Zero can definitely used enhanced versions of his other form attacks. *'Hand Grab': As a gigantic-size, Zero can grab the opponent with his hands covered in golden aura and instantly crashes them. *'Power of Judgement': An unknown ability, but Zero somehow mastered the Power of Judgement in this form, allowing him to manipulate mental abilities into a powerful degree. :;Special Moves *'Shining Star Drive': A ball of golden light Zero generates from one of his hand, can be used to reverse time or travel to the future. However, such a feat drains Zero's energy drastically. *'Shining Zero Wide Shot': A golden version of the Zero Wide Shot, more powerful than the original. *'Shining Emerium Slash': A gigantic version of the standard beam, more powerful than the original. *'Shining Chrous': An advanced version of the Zero Twin Shoot, where Zero releases golden sparkles of beams that instantly destroy an opponent. *'Shining Field': A field that isolate himself and other passengers from the real world. The dimension's time flow is much faster than the normal rate of the real world, allowing him to buy time and used as a training spot. :;Physical *'Shining Kick': A kick attack. *'Shining Punch': A punch attack. - Beyond= Beyond Zero’s Powered-Up Form, assumed with the Ultra Capsules of New Generation Ultras (Victory, X, Ginga and Orb) through the Riser Zero Mode while merging with Leito. As revealed in Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Nova Calamity!, Zero becomes capable of transforming into a stronger version of said form through the sheer bonds he formed with his successors. :;Special Moves *'Wide Beyond Shot': An enhanced version of his Wide Shot. *'NEO Emerium Slash': An enhanced version of his Emerium Slash, firing triple lasers from his Beam Lamp. *'Bulky Chrous': Zero releases 8 energy cores, which surrounds around him and proceeds to fire beams from them. **'Slugging Chrous': Zero Beyond’s strongest move, involving Zero firing the Quattro Sluggers and Bulky Chrous simultaneously at foes. *'Beyond Defensor': Zero puts up a defensive purple barrier, and absorbing an enemy attack. With enhanced strength, Zero can simply reverse foes attack after coating his hands with purple energy. :;Physical *'Beyond Punch': A powerful punch, engulfed with purple flames. *'Beyond Kick': A powerful kick, engulfed with purple flames. *'Beyond Chop': A powerful chop, engulfed with purple flames. *'Dynamite Cannonball': Zero releases the energy from his whole body and becomes a mass of energy and hits the enemy. *'Beyond Leap Attack': An attack which seemingly involves him continuously strikes his opponent, while at the same time, tricking them. :;Weapons *'Quattro Sluggers': Since the sluggers are non-removable, Zero creates energy projections of the said weapons and launching them towards the enemy and having greater cutting power than the Zero Sluggers. **'Beyond Twin Edge': Zero can wield two Zero Twin Swords made purely of energy, at once. They are also somewhat capable of ranged attack by launching energy slashes. Zero can also create a solid version of the Beyond Twin Edge, though he can only hold one of these as it takes all four energy projections of his crest weapons. ***'Twin Giga Break': Zero enlarges the solid Beyond Twin Edge into a projection, then slashes the enemy, leaving a "Z" shaped cut through the opponent. }} Trivia *Zero was originally intended as the protagonist Ultra of my first series in this wikia, before giving him a son taking that role, being my most favorite Ultra at that time. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultras Category:Variants of existing Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities)